


plummeting from the sky (I can feel your pain)

by inkfish



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Just a little snippet, bookdroughts kill me, which is giving me ideas for other longer pieces i now need to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfish/pseuds/inkfish
Summary: A glimpse of the search for Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, Rightful Queen of Terrasen, Adarlan's Assassin, Witch Killer, and wife.





	plummeting from the sky (I can feel your pain)

Rowan was stretching his wings in the cooling skies when the pain lashed though his back. A cry ripped through his throat, worsened as he plummeted toward the unprotected plains below. He managed to shift into his Fae form just before his hollow bones could smash into the uneven earth. He prayed to Mala that the other Fae in his group were nearby.

The first time this happened, that horrible day on the beach, he’d felt the whip lashes like they were tattoos done by a new, untalented, heavy-handed apprentice. The second time was a few days later as they followed whatever sparse hints Fenrys could leave. He’d spent the time thinking about the moments he knew, quietly, that Aelin was his mate. He compared those to the years he had with Lyria. Whatever magic Maeve had done to them was strong and powerful and felt so, so perfect. But now that he had his true mate to compare it to- his tattoo burned like it was fresh. No matter what his aunt had fiddled with between them, there was no foolery in the child he lost. That was his child. _His_. That little thing was his and he would rip Maeve’s eyes from her sockets for it.

 

Perhaps it was because they were a few miles closer or maybe because he had finally acknowledged the bond, but this whipping made him dig his fingers into the ground, nails ripping through dense ground as he panted. There was a sharp rock cutting into his knee where he knelt on it, blood coursing from the wound. Rowan watched the reddening dirt, smelled the metallic tinge in the air, sensed the sun beams move across his body but didn’t really feel any of it. He sent as much love and comfort and icy coolness as he could down the distant bond, down to his mate as Cairn shredded her back again and again and again. Rowan knew he felt just a fraction of that Aelin did and still it grounded him worse than shattered bones.

_I love you,_ he shouted to her. _I love you. I will find you soon. I love you._

He felt her pulse back, a weak brush of cold fingers where he used to feel a constant flame. He sent as much of himself to her as he could. Just a few moments free, just a few breaths of clean air and she would be shoved back into that gods damned mask and coffin with a bloodied back. When the lid closed Rowan could feel something large and cold wrap around their bond and squeeze. He kept his heart right next to it and waited for the moment it lifted again.

 

When Rowan opened his eyes, Lorcan was standing beside him, hatchet in his hand. He avoided Rowan’s glance but helped the Fae to his feet. The rest of the group was a few dozen yards away, watchful and protective of him as they’d all been of Maeve once upon a time. Rowan brushed the dirt from his hands, cut on his leg already healed, and nodded.

_I’m coming, Aelin. I will find you._

_I love you, Fireheart._

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy doing little moments like these but will probably post longer ones from here on out- planning on doing several important moments of what I think happens during the search for aelin!


End file.
